This invention relates generally to improved construction of a reflector lamp unit employing a tungsten-halogen lamp for its light source, and more particularly to a simpler mount construction for the lamp member in said type lamp unit to enable improved automated assembly.
Parabolic aluminized reflector (PAR) lamps and lesser efficient, with regard to quality of the light beam control, as represented by reflector (R) lamps are already well known for general spot or floodlighting applications. Such lamp units commonly employ a tungsten-halogen lamp for the light source which is mounted within the internal reflector cavity approximately at its optical focal point. Various lamp mounting arrangements in this type lamp unit are also well known which must withstand mechanical shock and vibration both during lamp manufacture and subsequent lamp service. Such an objective has frequently required the lamp mounting arrangement to include auxiliary support means secured to the lamp member, such as disclosed in the above referenced copending Ser. No. 331,154, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,583 application. A similar lamp mounting construction is also disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,803 for a general service incandescent type lamp unit employing a conventional metal screw base. In said latter type mount construction, the improved vibration resistance is also attributed to post and clamp means being affixed to the lamp member. The particular type tungsten-halogen lamp construction being utilized in both of said known lamp mounting arrangements suspends the tungsten filament between a single pair of refractory metal electrical conductors which further protrude from one end of the lamp envelope.
A reflector lamp unit is desired having a modified structural configuration more compatible with existing high speed automated manufacture. In doing so it becomes desirable to further simplify the lamp mounting arrangement while still maintaining shock and vibration resistance for the assembled lamp unit. It becomes still further desirable to modify the lamp mount construction in such a manner that precise positioning of the light source at the optical focal point of the reflector member is also enhanced.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to simplify the lamp mount configuration for a reflector type lamp unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to facilitate assembly of such improved reflector type lamp unit with existing automated manufacturing equipment.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide improved means for spatially positioning the lamp member in a reflector type lamp unit with cooperation of the lamp mounting means.
These and still further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description for the present invention.